Ty už nikdy neprofiluj
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někdo jim měl říct, že mimo svoji pracovní dobu by profilovat neměli. Ne když se to netýká případu. Ne pokud jsou mírně opilí. A hlavně ne, když má Emily očividně sklony ke spoutávání zcela neznámých lidí. Upozornění: slash, OOC


**Ty už nikdy neprofiluj**

„Další zatracený rok za námi!" prohlásil Hotch pateticky a zhluboka si přihnul piva.

Rossi přikývl a zvedl svoji sklenici. „A ten příští bude ještě horší!"

Morgan se rozesmál a pokýval srozuměně hlavou. Podíval se na Reida, který seděl mezi ním a Garciovou, a poplácal ho povzbudivě po rameni, o něco silněji, než jak by to udělal, kdyby byl v práci a střízlivý.

Docela se bavili, protože někteří lidé byli v kostýmech, a protože tady byli už asi dvě hodiny, v tom baru, kam občas chodívali, protože byl jen pár ulic od jejich kanceláře, takže kdyby jich bylo nečekaně potřeba, mohli by se vrátit do práce během pár minut.

Ne že by počítali s tím, že by je mohli zavolat do práce. Ne v půl desáté večer. Ne když se Hotchovi podařilo vyjednat týdenní dovolenou pro celý tým.

Ne když byl _Silvestr_.

„Optimisto," nařkla Emily Rossiho ironicky a zamračila se na něj.

„Ve skutečnosti," začal Reid drmolit a sevřel prsty kolem ucha svého půllitru – už několikátého, „se nám pokaždé zdá, že ten rok, který právě skončil, byl nejhorší, který nás kdy potkal, ale statisticky vzato –"

„Reide," skočila mu Garciová jemně do řeči a položila mu dlaň na rameno, kdyby ho jenom slova nezastavila. „My přece víme, že jsi geniální!"

Reid zamrkal a pak se zhluboka nadechl, jak se připravoval na další nevyžádanou přednášku. „Věděli jste, že –" nemohl větu dokončit, protože mu Morgan zakryl dlaní pusu.

Reida to tak šokovalo, že se nezmohl na nic víc než na to, aby vykulil oči. Všichni se rozesmáli, jak té situaci, tak i jeho výrazu, včetně Hotche, který byl teď, po několika rundách piva a pár panácích skotské, uvolněnější, než ho kdokoli z nich kdy viděl.

Mladík si vzdorně založil paže na hrudi a něco tlumeně zahuhlal, Morganovu dlaň stále přes pusu, což vyvolalo další salvu pobaveného smíchu.

Morgan se naklonil blíže k Reidovi. „Už žádné statistiky?" zeptal se ho tiše, v očích mu jiskřil smích.

„Vrrr!" přišla Reidova odpověď, tlumená Morganovou dlaní.

Morgan, sledován Hotchovým upřeným pohledem, se zářivě usmál. „To beru jako ano. Ale jenom proto, že už se známe tak dlouho," oznámil a pustil ho, ale mladík se ani nepohnul, dál zůstával sedět se založenými pažemi a bez hnutí na Morgana zíral.

Garciová se zasmála.

JJ se otočila na Hotche. „Jak se ti vůbec podařilo přesvědčit Straussovou, aby nám dala volno?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.

Hotch si odfrkl. „Když vám to řeknu, tak už mě nebudete potřebovat," zamumlal odmítavě, jeden koutek mírně nahoru, aby jí dal najevo, že ho nemá brát úplně vážně.

Reid hodil po Morganovi posledním pohledem a pak se rozhlédl po kolezích. „Kdo chce další rundu?" zeptal se trochu hlaholivě a na malinko nejistých nohou se zvedl. Několik kolegů okamžitě zvedlo ruce, jako děti ve škole, aby je mohl bez potíží spočítat, a mírně se zachichotali, když se jeden po druhém podívali. Reid souhlasně potřásl hlavou a zamířil pomalu k baru, ale daleko nedošel, protože se už při druhém kroku zapotácel, nohy se mu podlomily a on překvapeně, s dokonale zmateným výrazem spadl Hotchovi do klína.

Hotch, který to vůbec nečekal, zalapal po dechu, ale podařilo se mu Reida zachytit dříve, než se mohl skulit na zem. A tak se Reid ocitl na Hotchově klíně, s Hotchovými pažemi obemknutými okolo svého pasu, překvapený a zaražený, s doširoka rozevřenýma očima upřenýma do Hotchovy tváře.

Ostatní kolegové se vesele bavili mezi sebou a za jiných okolností by Reid přemýšlel, jestli si někdo z nich vůbec všiml, že vlastně ani neodešel, ale takhle, v Hotchově klíně, s jeho pažemi kolem svého těla, s pohledem upřeným do Hotchových očí, tím spíše, že Hotch mu ten pohled stejně intenzivně oplácel… Pomalu, bezmyšlenkovitě se sklonil blíže k Hotchově tváři, pohledem přitom zatěkal mezi jeho očima a rty, a pak najednou se dotýkal jeho úst těmi svými a Hotchovy rty byly tak horké a příjemně hebké a tak ochotně se pootevřely, aby mezi ně mohl vklouznout jazykem, a tak to udělal, a najednou se líbali, Hotch ho sevřel pevněji a přitiskl si ho k sobě blíž, a on mu prsty pročísl tmavé vlasy a objal ho kolem krku.

Hotch tlumeně zasténal do jeho úst a to, jak se zdálo, konečně zaujalo pozornost ostatních, protože najednou bylo u stolu ticho.

Reid neochotně ukončil polibek, a s hlubokým výdechem se opřel čelem o to Hotchovo, potěšený tím, že ho Hotch nepouští, že ho pořád ještě objímá a dívá se na něj, výraz pobavený a laskavý. A pak se na něj Hotch jemně usmál a Reid najednou věděl, že to bude v pořádku, protože Hotch ho taky chce.

Povzbuzen tím vědomím a taky trochu vším tím alkoholem, co vypil, se zvolna rozhlédl po kolezích, kteří na ně všichni do jednoho šokovaně zírali, ale jemu na tom nezáleželo, protože Hotch se na něj usmál a objal ho pevněji a pak se taky podíval na své podřízené. „Co?" štěkl po nich mírně a oni sebou škubli, načež před sebe Morgan zvedl ruce, dlaněmi k němu a všichni se trochu nervózně zachichotali.

Hotch spokojeně kývnul hlavou a políbil Reida na tvář, načež se opřel bradou o jeho rameno.

Emily pobaveně potřásla hlavou. „Kde vlastně zůstala ta runda, co jsi slíbil?" zeptala se Reida a zadívala se směrem k baru. Pak se její výraz změnil a ona se zamračila, když se zadívala na jednoho muže u baru.

Byl vysoký a blonďatý a zřejmě se právě snažil přesvědčit krásku, která seděla na barové židličce vedle něj, aby s ním šla domů.

Emily na něj upřeně zírala.

„Co je?" zeptal se jí Rossi se zájmem.

„Vidíš ho?" oplatila mu Emily otázkou, ale ani se na něj nepodívala, protože pořád ještě zírala na toho muže na baru. „Nelíbí se mi. Podívej, jak se na ni _dívá_."

Garcia následovala její pohled. „Jako by ji chtěl ošukat proti zdi."

Morgan se na ni nevěřícně podíval a rovněž zalétl k muži pohledem. Taky se zamračil. „Spíš jako by si ji chtěl uvařit k večeři," usoudil.

„Jako někteří s našich neznámých," souhlasil Rossi.

„Tak ho zatkneme," prohlásila Emily bez přemýšlení.

Hotch se na ni přes Reidovo rameno upřeně zadíval. „Nemůžeš ho zatknout jen proto, že se ti nelíbí, jak se na ni dívá!" poučil ji s kamenným výrazem.

„Proč?" Emily se zatvářila překvapeně. „Jsme FBI a máme na něj _důvodné_ –" (Hotch při tom slově nadzvedl obočí) „– podezření. Můžeme ho zatknout a na čtyřiadvacet zadržet a vyslechnout. A pokud jsem se spletla, tak ho pak prostě pustíme a já se mu omluvím."

„Když to podáš takhle…" Morgan pokrčil pobaveně rameny.

„Tak ho můžu zatknout?" zeptala se Emily s nadějí v hlase, ale nečekala na odpověď, namísto toho jednoduše vstala a sebevědomě si to namířila k baru.

JJ a Garcia byly okamžitě pro a už vstávaly, Rossi, v očích mírný opilecký lesk a na tváři měkký úsměv, naklonil hlavu zamyšleně na stranu a potom přikývl, protože se během těch let naučil spoléhat se na intuici své kolegyně a v tuhle chvíli mu to docela dobře dávalo smysl.

Hotch pokrčil bez zájmu rameny a Reidovi bylo naprosto jedno, kde budou nebo co budou dělat, dokud budou s Hotchem blízko u sebe.

A Morgan – jemný úšklebek na tváři – byl jednoduše zvědavý, jak se situace vyvine.

Všichni jako jeden muž vstali a následovali Emily.

Ta už byla u baru a dvěma rychlými, dlouhými kroky překonala poslední vzdálenost, chytila překvapeného muže za paži, zkroutila mu ji bolestivě za zády a tvrdě ho přirazila obličejem k baru. „FBI," zavrčela hlasitě a vytáhla z kapsy pouta, aby mu je zacvakla na zápěstí. „Jste zatčen!"

Než ho ale stačila skutečně spoutat, objevili se u ní dva vyhazovači a odtáhli ji.

„Hej!" ohradila se Emily naštvaně a zazmítala se mezi nimi. „Chtěla jsem ho zatknout! Jsem od FBI!"

„Jo, jasně," utrousil jeden z vyhazovačů, ale na nic víc se taky nezmohl, protože ostatní agenti okamžitě přišli Emily na pomoc a na oba muže se vrhli. Jenže ačkoli normálně by proti nim sotva kdo měl šanci, v tomto jejich stavu mírné opilosti s nimi vyhazovači snadno udrželi krok a pak už od nich agenty odtrhovali policisté, které někdo aktivně zavolal, když se rvačka strhla.

Namísto toho, aby pouta zacvakla na zápěstí toho muže u baru, po kterém Emily původně šla, spoutali policisté během pár vteřin všechny členy týmu útvaru analýzy zločinného chování FBI a i přes jejich hlasité protesty je jednoho po druhém nacpali do tří policejních aut a s rozsvícenými majáčky odvezli dotčené a ponížené agenty na stanici, kde je beze slova zavřeli do cely předběžného zadržení.

„Pusťte nás ven!" zahulákal Morgan na policistu, který seděl pár metrů od nich a se rty sevřenými do úzké linky vyplňoval nějaké hlášení, a zalomcoval mřížemi.

„Ten nás nepustí," zarazil ho Rossi klidně. „Je na nás naštvaný, protože jsme mu zkazili Silvestra. Vidíte toho motýlka, co mu visí přes opěradlo židle? Původně měl mít volno, ale kolegové ho zavolali, aby nás měl kdo hlídat, zatímco oni budou pochůzkařit."

„Neprofiluj," okřikl ho Morgan naštvaně a hodil po Emily pěkně ostrým pohledem. „To už nás dneska dostalo do dost velkých problémů."

Emily se zhluboka nadechla, že se bude bránit, ale neřekla ani slovo, jen na něj uraženě zůstala zírat, nehybná a s tvářemi nafouklými.

JJ byla jenom šťastná, že je Will i s Henrym na návštěvě u jejích rodičů, takže neuvidí, že ji domů přiveze policejní auto.

Hotch si sedl na kavalec a velice ochotně dovolil Reidovi, aby si sedl před něj, mezi jeho stehna. Objal ho kolem pasu a spokojeně zamručel, když se mu Reid opřel zády o hrudník.

Garciová se na ně zbožně dívala a pro jednou zcela ignorovala Morgana, který zhluboka vydechl a se zaduněním se opřel hlavou o mříže.

Ve chvíli, kdy policistovi konečně zazvonil telefon, Reid spokojeně spal, opřený zády o Hotche, který klidně usnul s tváří zabořenou do mladíkových vlasů a mírným úsměvem.

Policista domluvil a vstal ze židle. „Vypadá to, že tady jenom strávíte noc a ráno vás pustí na kauci," oznámil jim, ve tváři výraz, který jasně značil jeho nesouhlas s tímto rozhodnutím. Protože podle něj si zasloužili trčet tady mnohem déle, už kvůli tomu, že mu zkazili konec roku a k tomu se ještě _vydávali_ _za agenty_.

„Noc?" zeptal se Rossi zamračeně a rozhlédl se nesouhlasně po malé cele.

„Říkali jsme vám přece, že jsem od FBI!" zavrčela Emily a propichovala policistu pohledem.

Polda si odfrkl.

Morgan se zamračil. „Viděl jste naše placky!"

Policista pokrčil lhostejně rameny. „Takových jsem už viděl. Na Silvestra se jich vždycky objeví…" Nerudně se na ně podíval.

Rossi si povzdychl a bez dalšího slova si sedl na kavalec vedle Hotche a Reida, dost daleko na to, aby do nich náhodou nestrčil a neprobudil je, protože ačkoli měl radost z toho, že se evidentně konečně dali dohromady, pokud si mohl vybrat, raději se bude dívat na to, jak spí, opření jeden o druhého, než cokoli jiného.

Taky nemusel vidět všechno.

Navíc, stejně neexistoval důvod Hotche budit, protože pokud trávil silvestra s nimi, znamenalo to, že Jessica nejspíš vzala Jacka a odjela s ním k chlapcovým prarodičům, takže neexistoval způsob, jak by za ně Jessica mohla zaplatit kauci.

Tak kdo by mohl? Will? Ten byl někde pryč, a i kdyby ne, JJ by se propadla hanbou. Morganova rodina byla v Chicagu a Emily pro změnu žádnou pořádnou rodinu neměla, vlastně stejně jako on. A co třeba –

„Garci? Mohl by za nás Kevin zaplatit kauci?" zeptal se Morgan s nadějí.

Blonďatá analytička pokrčila rameny. „Kevin nemá na účtu tolik, aby nás mohl všechny vyplatit z basy, zlato," usmála se na něj. „Ovšem kdyby se miláček naboural do účtu Emily…"

Emily zalapala šokovaně po dechu. „To by uměl?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

Garciová jenom beze slova zvedla obočí.

Dalších pár hodin nikdo pořádně nepromluvil. Emily a Morgan zírali zamračeně skrze mříže, JJ koukala na zeď a přemýšlela, jak Willovi vysvětlí, že strávila noc ve vězení. Hotch a Reid pořád ještě spali. Rossi seděl na kavalci, mírně předkloněný a s lokty opřenými o kolena, prsty propletené a palci ťukal o sebe, a Garcia se tvářila dokonale spokojeně a tichounce si broukala nějakou písničku, kvůli čemuž po ní občas někdo z kolegů hodil pohledem.

Nakonec to Morgan nevydržel a upřeně se na ni zadíval. „Garci?" Na moment se odmlčel, když k němu Garciová zvedla rozzářený pohled. „Copak tobě nevadí, že trčíš ve vězení?"

„Proč?" Garciová se zatvářila nechápavě a pak se široce zazubila, plná hrdosti sama na sebe. „Vyzkoušet se má všechno!"

Rossi si povzdychl.

xXx

„Oh, Kevine!" Garciová se skoro vrhla k mřížím, jen aby se ke svému příteli, který se právě skoro zázračně objevil na policejní stanici, dostala co nejblíže. „Já věděla, že nás přijdeš zachránit!"

Morgan si něco zabrblal pod vousy, ale Garcia ho buďto neslyšela, anebo jeho komentář jednoduše ignorovala.

Rossi jen s nadějí zvedl pohled od svých propletených prstů.

Hotch přestal škádlivě šťouchat do Reida a ohlédl se po příchozím, zatímco Reid se začervenal ještě víc, než dosud, když si uvědomil, že je s Hotchem viděl ještě někdo další kromě zbylých členů týmu.

Emily sjela Kevina podezíravým pohledem. „Dostal ses do mého účtu?"

Kevin se zatvářil zmateně. „Co? Jasněže ne. Jednoduše si ráno našli vaše jména v databázi FBI a zjistili, že jste opravdu agenti," pokrčil rameny. „Straussová jim to někdy kolem půl šesté ráno potvrdila," dodal.

„Straussová?" zeptala se JJ zděšeně. „Oni volali Straussové?"

„Doprdele," vydechl Hotch slabě a ramena mu klesla. „Takže se po mně bude vozit ještě víc než doteď?" rozhlédl se bezradně po ostatních, jakoby doufal, že někdo zavrtí hlavou a řekne mu, že to bude v pořádku.

Nikdo to neudělal.

„Takže můžeme pryč odsud?" zeptala se Emily pro jistotu.

Kevin souhlasně přikývl.

„Nene," pohodila Garciová hlavou. „Ještě jsme na něco zapoměli."

Emily se na ni podívala, v očích něco mezi nedůvěrou a absolutním odevzdáním. „Na co?"

„Přece novoroční předsevzetí!" zavýskla Garciová nadšeně a okázale ignorovala zhrozené výrazy svých kolegů.

Morgan se zamračil. „Co třeba nenechat se znovu zavřít?" navrhl ironicky.

Garciová se rozesmála.


End file.
